mlpfandomcom_ru-20200216-history
Стенограммы/Возвращение гармонии. Часть 1
Русская стенограмма = :Чирайли: Я начну нашу экскурсию здесь, во всемирно известном парке скульптур Кантерлота. Эта скульптура символизирует дружбу. Внимание, мои маленькие пони. А эта, в свою очередь, символизирует победу. :Скуталу: Было бы здорово иметь такой знак отличия. :Эппл Блум: Да... Если бы ты действительно была победительницей в чём-то. :Крошка Бель: Так нельзя говорить! :Скуталу: Ты что, всё знаешь? :Чирайли: Девочки! Взгляните. А это особенно интересная статуя. Что вы можете о ней сказать? :Эппл Блум: У неё когти орла. :Скуталу: И лапа льва. :Крошка Бель: И хвост змеи! :Чирайли: Это существо называется "драконикус". У него голова пони и части тела многих других животных. Что эта статуя символизирует? :Эппл Блум: Путаницу! :Крошка Бель: Зло! :Скуталу: Беспорядок! :Крошка Бель: Это не беспорядок, глупая. :Скуталу: Не называй меня так, мне не нравится! Всё равно это беспорядок! :Крошка Бель: А вот и нет! :Эппл Блум: Вы обе ошибаетесь. :Чирайли: На самом деле вы все правы. Эта статуя символизирует раздор, то есть отсутствие гармонии между пони. Кстати, вы трое отлично продемонстрировали нам, что такое раздор, и поэтому вы напишете сочинение с объяснением этого. :Группа пони: смеются :Чирайли: Пойдёмте. Больше никаких ссор. :Эппл Блум: Путаница. :Крошка Бель: Зло. :Скуталу: Беспорядок. :Крошка Бель: Зло. :треск :Радуга Дэш: А ну вернись! Э... что это? Сладкая вата? :гром :Радуга Дэш: Секунду. Дождь должен был начаться завтра! Почему ты... идёшь. :Радуга Дэш: Хей! Я велела тебе быть на месте! :Эпплджек: Радуга! Что такое с дождём? Это... шоколад? Вернее, шоколадное молоко. :Радуга Дэш: Такая погода сейчас по всей Эквестрии! Над Клаудсдейлом бушует буря из газированной воды. Но не бойся. Я не оставлю вас, пока не наведу порядок в Понивилле. :Пинки Пай: Почему вы хотите это остановить? :Рарити: Кхм. Я слышала о твоей беде, Эпплджек, и решила узнать, смогу ли я тебе чем-нибудь помочь, при этом не промокнув и не испачкавшись? И не убирая зонт. Ах! :Эпплджек: Флаттершай! Сделай что-нибудь. :Флаттершай: Нет, Энджел, ты не должен... Нет! Это невозможно, нет. Ох. Мне это только кажется! :Сумеречная Искорка: Не волнуйтесь. Новое заклинание всё исправит. :Сумеречная Искорка: Меня постигла неудача. Что теперь делать? :Спайк: А, смириться? :Рарити: Спайк, Искорка что-нибудь придумает. :Сумеречная Искорка: Хм... Значит, план Б. Радуга, сможешь собрать все облака на небе в одном месте? Эпплджек, мне нужно, чтобы ты опустила эти грозовые облака вниз, к земле. :Пинки Пай: Эй! Что случилось? :Сумеречная Искорка: шепчет :Флаттершай: Ой! Надеюсь, ни одно животное не увидит эти вкусные облака из шоколада и сладкой ваты. Так не хочется ими делиться. :Пинки Пай: Только для нас с тобой, сестрёнка. А! Эй! :Эпплджек: Когда закончите с этим, получите на десерт поп-корн. :Сумеречная Искорка: Видишь? Никогда нельзя сдаваться. Нет ничего невозможного, если всё делать сообща. Ах! Вперёд, девочки. Принцесса Селестия немедленно хочет видеть нас в Кантерлоте. :Сумеречная Искорка: Принцесса Селестия. Мы уже здесь. :Принцесса Селестия: Спасибо, Искорка, Спасибо всем. :Сумеречная Искорка: Это из-за погоды? Из-за странного поведения животных? Что здесь происходит? Почему моя магия бессильна? Неужели... :Принцесса Селестия: Следуйте за мной. :Принцесса Селестия: Я позвала вас сюда по делу чрезвычайной важности. Судя по всему, мой старый враг, которому я нанесла поражение много лет назад, вернулся. Его зовут Дискорд. :Флаттершай: А-а! :Принцесса Селестия: Дискорд - коварный дух раздора. До того, как мы с сестрой бросили ему вызов, он правил Эквестрией, принося тревогу и несчастья. Мы видели, какой ужасной была жизнь пони, пегасов и единорогов. Поэтому, открыв Элементы Гармонии, мы объединили наши усилия, восстали против злодея и превратили его в камень. :Радуга Дэш: Отлично, Принцесса! :Принцесса Селестия: Я думала, что заклинание, которое мы наложили, остановит его навсегда, но с тех пор, как связь с элементами пропала, заклинание потеряло силу. :Сумеречная Искорка: Связь пропала? :Принцесса Селестия: Это башня Кантерлота, в которой хранятся все Элементы, с тех пор, как вы их вернули. Я хочу, чтобы вы вновь объединили Элементы Гармонии и помешали Дискорду ввергнуть Эквестрию в вечный раздор. :Сумеречная Искорка: Почему мы? Почему вы... :Пинки Пай: Посмотрите! Мы знаменитости. :Принцесса Селестия: Вы шестеро показали всю силу Элементов, победив могущественного соперника с помощью магии вашей дружбы. Несмотря на то, что когда-то мы с сестрой владели Элементами, именно вы контролируете их силу. Именно вы должны нанести поражение Дискорду. :Сумеречная Искорка: Принцесса Селестия, вы можете положиться на... :Пинки Пай: Одну секундочку. Друзья, весь этот беспорядок начался с шоколадного дождя. Шоколадного. Дождя. :Сумеречная Искорка: Не слушайте её, Принцесса. Ваше поручение - большая честь для нас. :Рарити: Ах... Вы можете взять Элементы, я заберу шкатулку. :Принцесса Селестия: Не бойтесь, пони. Я уверена, что вы сможете одолеть Дискорда с помощью этого. :Все: Ах! :Пинки Пай: Что ж, если я понадоблюсь, ищите меня у шоколадной лужи с огромной соломинкой. :Сумеречная Искорка: Элементы! Они исчезли. :Принцесса Селестия: Этот зал защищён заклинанием, которое могу знать только я. Непонятно, как... :Дискорд: Ха-ха-ха! Непонятно? Ах, разве интересно, когда всё и так понятно? :Принцесса Селестия: Дискорд? Покажись! :Дискорд: Ха-ха! О, ты скучала по мне, Селестия? Я скучал. Очень одиноко в каменном заточении, но ты этого не знаешь, потому что я не превращаю пони в камень. :Принцесса Селестия: Хватит! Что ты сделал с Элементами Гармонии? :Дискорд: О, я просто позаимствовал их ненадолго. :Принцесса Селестия: Тебе не пройдёт это даром, Дискорд! :Дискорд: Совсем забыл, какой жестокой ты можешь быть, Селестия. Это довольно скучно. :Радуга Дэш: Эй! Никто не смеет оскорблять Принцессу! :Дискорд: О, Радуга, известная своей верностью. Этот тот Элемент Гармонии, который ты представляешь? :Радуга Дэш: Точно! Я всегда буду верна Принцессе! :Дискорд: Ещё посмотрим... :Рарити: Я не верю, что мы тратим время, разговаривая с каким-то окном. :Дискорд: Красавица Рарити, представляющая Элемент Благородства, если я не ошибаюсь. :Эпплджек: Ну и что, что ты в курсе, кто мы? :Дискорд: О, я знаю куда больше, честная Эпплджек. :Сумеречная Искорка: Значит, ты знаешь и нашу силу? :Дискорд: Да, Искорка. Твой Элемент наиболее могущественный и неуловимый. Магия. Флаттершай - доброта, а Пинки Пай - моя любимица. смеётся :Пинки Пай: хихикает :Сумеречная Искорка: Пинки... :Пинки Пай: Ха-ха-ха! Он стоит на твоей голове! смеётся :Принцесса Селестия: Говори без увёрток, Дискорд. Что ты сделал с Элементами Гармонии? :Дискорд: Ох, как скучно, Селестия, честное слово. Ладно, я скажу, но только... по-своему. Чтобы все Элементы вернуть, придётся понять изменения суть. Повороты, изгибы повсюду, насквозь. Найдёшь элементы, где всё началось. :Флаттершай: Теперь можно идти домой? :Эпплджек: Что он имел в виду? Повороты, изгибы, где всё началось. :Сумеречная Искорка: Повороты, изгибы. Повороты, изгибы. Повороты, изгибы... Точно! Дискорд спрятал Элементы в дворцовом лабиринте! :Принцесса Селестия: Удачи, маленькие пони. Судьба Эквестрии в ваших копытах. :Сумереченая Искорка: Спасибо, Принцесса. Мы не подведём. :Дискорд: смеётся :Все: Ах! :Флаттершай: Мы должны туда зайти? :Радуга Дэш: Нет! Дискорд совершенно забыл о моих крыльях. Я полечу туда, и мы вернём Элементы. Ах! Мои крылья! :Флаттершай: А-а! :Сумеречная Искорка и Рарити: Твой рог! Мой рог! А-а! :Дискорд: Ха-ха-ха! Видели бы вы свои мордашки! Прелесть, ха-ха! :Сумеречная Искорка: Верни наши крылья и рога! :Дискорд: Получите в своё время. Я взял их, чтобы не было обмана. Видите ли, первое правило нашей игры - не летать и никакой магии. :Радуга Дэш: Первое правило? :Дискорд: Второе правило - участвуют все пони, иначе конец игре, и я побеждаю. Удачи вам, пони! смеётся :Сумеречная Искорка: Не бойтесь девочки, мы же вместе. :Радуга Дэш: Да. Как сказала Искорка: "Нет ничего невозможного, если всё делать сообща." :Сумеречная Искорка: Что ж, девочки. Мы справимся. :Все: Вместе! кричат :Сумеречная Искорка: Спокойно, девочки. Все, как можно быстрее, на середину, а там всё решим. :Радуга Дэш: Вперёд! :Рарити: До встречи. :Эпплджек: И-ха! :Пинки Пай: Увидимся. :Флаттершай: Что? Где? Почему? кричит :Эпплджек: Что это значит? Где я? :смех :Эпплджек: Кто вы? :Яблоки: Хранители рощи Истины. Можешь задать нам... один вопрос... О прошлом, будущем или настоящем... Но учти... истина... не всегда приятна. :Эпплджек: Ну хорошо. Это яйца выеденного не стоит. Но мне совершенно не нравится этот Дискорд. Как же мы справимся с нашим заданием? :Яблоки: Хочешь знать, что впереди?.. Что ж, нагнись и погляди. :Радуга Дэш: Надеюсь, я вас больше не увижу. :Флаттершай: Я тоже. :Пинки Пай: Что ж! :Рарити: Ладно. :Сумеречная Искорка: Договорились. :Эпплджек: Нет! Нашей дружбе... конец? :Дискорд: смеётся :Эпплджек: Не может быть. Это... неправда. Нет! :Эпплджек: Это... неправда. :Яблоки: Когда истина только... сердце терзает, ложь тогда и спасает. смеются :Сумеречная Искорка: Эпплджек! Наконец-то. Мне показалось, что ты слышала голоса. С кем ты говорила? :Эпплджек: Я говорила... ни с кем. Уж точно не с пони. :Сумеречная Искорка: Что? :Эпплджек: Ничего. Пошли.Нужно идти. :Сумеречная Искорка: Подожди, Эпплджек... Брось, Искорка. Эпплджек не обманет. :Пинки Пай: смеётся :смех :Пинки Пай: В жизни не видела такого сада шариков. Это первый сад шариков, который я когда-либо... А-а! :Воздушные шарики: смеются :Пинки Пай: Эй! Что такое? :Дискорд: В чём дело, Пинки Пай? Я думал, ты любишь хороший смех. :Пинки Пай: Это другое. Смеются надо мной. :Дискорд: Это то же самое. Друзья смеются над тобой всё время. :Пинки Пай: Они смеются со мной, а не надо мной. :Дискорд: О, правда? смеётся :Пинки Пай: Нет! Хватит! :Воздушные шарики: смеются :Пинки Пай: Хватит смеяться надо мной! :Дискорд: О, Пинки Пай. А я думал, что смех делает тебя счастливой. :Пинки Пай: Счастливой? Ну уж нет! :лопаются :Сумеречная Искорка: Пинки Пай! Мы рады тебя видеть. :Пинки Пай: Вот как? Рады? Решили посмеяться? :Сумеречная Искорка: Пинки? Что её так огорчило? На неё не похоже. :Эпплджек: Я не заметила в ней ничего такого. :Сумеречная Искорка: Странно. Надо торопиться, пока это напряжение не сказалось на всех. :Рарити: Я готовилась к аудиенции у Принцессы, а не к спортивным соревнованиям. Ах! :Дискорд: Ха-ха. Сегодня твой день, Рарити. Ты нашла в Эквестрии вещь, которая может сравниться со мной по красоте. Ну как? Нравится? :Рарити: Да. Мне очень нравится... Нет. Нет. Я не поверю всем этим выдумкам. Я... должна... поскорее... встретиться... с другими. Моё! Ну что ж, Рарити. Для этого потребовалась целая вечность. Кто знал, что три камешка превратятся в этот огромный красавец-бриллиант? Теперь я отнесу тебя домой. :грохот :Сумеречная Искорка: Рарити! Мы рады тебя... Зачем тебе этот булыжник? :Рарити: Что значит "булыжник"? Это большой, красивый, сияющий камень-бриллиант! Он только мой. Нечего на него глазеть! Я нашла его, и он принадлежит мне! :Флаттершай: Хорошо. Я смогу. Я смогу. А-а! Минутку. Бабочки. Стойте! Не оставляйте меня! :Бабочки: Флаттершай. Кажется, твои, так называемые друзья, бросили тебя. :Флаттершай: О нет. Я уверена, они пытаются найти меня. :Бабочки: Наверно, печально осознавать, что они считают тебя слабой и беспомощной. :Флаттершай: Вовсе нет. Я действительно слабая и беспомощная, и я ценю их дружбу. :Бабочки: Да. Но тебя не может не обижать то, что они всё время указывают на твои недостатки, верно? :Флаттершай: Это вовсе не так. Думаю, что мне очень повезло, потому что у меня есть друзья, которые хотят, чтобы я была лучше. :Дискорд: Хватит! Ты слишком долго была доброй! Пора стать злой! Arrivederci. :Сумеречная Искорка: Флаттершай! Наконец-то мы тебя встретили. Этот жуткий лабиринт всех изменил. :Флаттершай: А, бу-бу-бу. Почему бы тебе не использовать свой волшебный рог и всё исправить? :Сумеречная Искорка: А... :Флаттершай: Именно. Ты не можешь. У тебя его нет. :Сумеречная Искорка: Что это случилось с моими друзьями? :Пинки Пай: Ай! :Эпплджек: смеётся :Пинки Пай: Над чем это ты смеёшься? :Эпплджек: Неважно. :Рарити: Помогите мне. Спасибо, Искорка. :Сумеречная Искорка: Пожалуйста, Рарити... :Рарити: Но не рассчитывай на мой камень. Я знаю, где ты живёшь. :гром :Радуга Дэш: Теперь не уйдёшь, Элемент. :Дискорд: Ах... Понятно, почему ты так любишь облака. Очень мягкие. :Радуга Дэш: Быстро слезай! Ха, давай! Ну, давай же! :Дискорд: Эй, я здесь, чтобы вручить тебе послание. :Радуга Дэш: У меня тоже есть для тебя послание! :Дискорд: Слушай внимательно, это важно. Сейчас ты должна выбирать. Ты можешь выиграть или проиграть. Надеюсь, ты понимаешь меня, основы дома рухнут без тебя. :гром :Радуга Дэш: Клаудсдейл... рушится... без меня? Нет! Ах. :Дискорд: В этой коробке твои крылья. Ты можешь забрать их и выйти из игры. Или будешь всё так же бесцельно бродить по этому лабиринту. Выбирай. :Сумеречная Искорка: Нужно... найти... Радугу. Как команду... нас невозможно победить. Я верю, что Радуга не подведёт нас. :Эпплджек: Смотрите! Радуга улетает. Она бросает нас. :Сумеречная Искорка: Я уверена, это неправда. Ах! Не может быть! :грохот :Дискорд: Так-так-так. Кто-то нарушил правило о крыльях и магии. Игра окончена, пони. Вы не нашли свои драгоценные Элементы. Кажется, пришло время устроить здесь настоящий беспорядок. смеётся |-| Английская стенограмма = :Cheerilee: I want to start our field trip here, in the world-famous Canterlot sculpture garden. That one over there represents "Friendship". All right, my little ponies, this one represents "Victory". :Scootaloo: How cool would it be to have that for a cutie mark? :Apple Bloom: Cool, if you were actually victoryful at somethin'. :Sweetie Belle: That's not a word! :Scootaloo: What are you, a dictionary? :Cheerilee: Girls! Now this is a really interesting statue. What do you notice about it? :Apple Bloom: It's got an eagle claw! :Scootaloo: And a lion paw! :Sweetie Belle: And a snake tail! :Cheerilee: This creature is called a draconequus. He has the head of a pony and a body made up of all sorts of things. What do you suppose that represents? :Apple Bloom: Confusion! :Sweetie Belle: Evil! :Scootaloo: Chaos! :Sweetie Belle: It's not chaos, you dodo! :Scootaloo: Don't call me things I don't know the meaning of! And it is too chaos! :Sweetie Belle: Is not! :Apple Bloom: You're both wrong! :Cutie Mark Crusaders: grunting :pulsating :Cheerilee: Actually, in a way, you're all right. This statue represents "Discord", which means a lack of harmony between ponies. In fact, you three have demonstrated discord so well that you're each going to write me an essay explaining it. :Group: laughter :Cheerilee: Now let's go, and I don't want anymore fighting. :Apple Bloom: It's confusion! :Sweetie Belle: Evil! :Scootaloo: Chaos! :cracking :Discord: laughter :Rainbow Dash: Come back here, you! Gotcha! Eww, what is this? Cotton candy? :rumbles :drip :Rainbow Dash: Wait a second! It's not supposed to rain until tomorrow. You can't just– :falling :Rainbow Dash: You did. :Rainbow Dash: Hey, I didn't tell you to go anywhere! :Applejack: Rainbow Dash, what's going on with this rain? I mean chocolate milk? I mean chocolate milk rain?! :Rainbow Dash: There's crazy weather all over Equestria! Cloudsdale is getting soaked by a major cola storm right now! But don't worry. I'm not leaving you until I get control of Ponyville! :popping :Pinkie Pie: Why would you wanna stop this? slurp :Rarity: Ahem. I heard about your troubles, Applejack, and I came to see if there's anything I can do without getting wet. Or dirty. Or out from under my umbrella. :creaking :Applejack: Fluttershy! Do somethin'! :Fluttershy: Now, Angel, you really shouldn't– No! It's not possible! I must be seeing things! :Twilight Sparkle: Don't worry, everyone. I've learned a new spell that'll fix everything. :Twilight Sparkle: My fail-safe spell... failed. What do we do? :Spike: Uh, give up? :Rarity: Spike, Twilight will come up with something. :Twilight Sparkle: Hmm, time for plan B. Rainbow, can you corral all those clouds in one corner of the sky? :Twilight Sparkle: Applejack, I need you to bring those high-strung storm clouds down to Earth. :Pinkie Pie: Hey, what happened? :Twilight Sparkle: whispers :Fluttershy: Oh dear. I hope none of the animals see these ''delicious chocolate-filled cotton candy clouds. I'd hate to have to share them.'' :Pinkie Pie: You and me both, sister! Hey! :Applejack: And when y'all are done with that, feel free to have some popcorn for dessert. :Twilight Sparkle: You see, Spike? You should never give up. There's nothing we can't overcome if we all work together. :Spike: 'burp :'Twilight Sparkle: gasp Come on, girls. Princess Celestia wants to see us all in Canterlot immediately! :Twilight Sparkle: Princess Celestia, we came as fast as we could! :Princess Celestia: Thank you, Twilight. Thank you, all. :Twilight Sparkle: Is this about the weather? And the animals' weird behavior? What's happening out there? Why isn't my magic working? Is there– :Princess Celestia: Follow me. :Princess Celestia: I've called you here for a matter of great importance. It seems an old foe of mine, someone I thought I had defeated long ago, has returned. His name... is Discord. :Fluttershy: squeal :Princess Celestia: Discord is the mischievious sic spirit of disharmony. Before my sister and I stood up to him, he ruled Equestria in an eternal state of unrest and unhappiness. Luna and I saw how miserable life was for Earth ponies, Pegasi, and unicorns alike, so after discovering the Elements of Harmony, we combined our powers and rose up against him, turning him to stone. :Rainbow Dash: All right, Princess! :Princess Celestia: I thought the spell we cast would keep him contained forever, but since Luna and I are no longer connected to the Elements, the spell has been broken. :Twilight Sparkle: No longer connected? :Princess Celestia: This is Canterlot Tower, where the Elements are kept inside since all of you recovered them. I need you to wield the Elements of Harmony once again and stop Discord before he thrusts all of Equestria into eternal chaos. :Twilight Sparkle: But why us? Why don't you- :Pinkie Pie: Hey, look! We're famous! :Princess Celestia: You six showed the full potential of the Elements by harnessing the magic of your friendship to beat a mighty foe. Although Luna and I once wielded the Elements, it is you who now control their power, and it is you who must defeat Discord! :Twilight Sparkle: Princess Celestia, you can count on– :Pinkie Pie: Hold on a second! Eternal chaos comes with chocolate rain, you guys. Chocolate rain! :Twilight Sparkle: Don't listen to her, Princess. We'd be honored to use the Elements of Harmony again. :Rarity: Ooh. You can keep the Elements. I'll take that case! :Princess Celestia: Have no fear, ponies. I have total confidence that you will be able to defeat Discord with these! :All: gasp :Pinkie Pie: Oh, well. If anyone needs me, I'll be outside in the chocolate puddles with a giant swizzle straw. :Twilight Sparkle: The Elements! They're gone! :Princess Celestia: That chamber is protected by a powerful spell that only I can break! This doesn't make sense! :Discord: laughter Make sense? Oh, what fun is there in making sense? :Princess Celestia: Discord... Show yourself! :Discord: chuckling Did you miss me, Celestia? I missed you. It's quite lonely being encased in stone, but you wouldn't know that, would you, because I don't turn ponies into stone. :Princess Celestia: Enough! What have you done with the Elements of Harmony? :Discord: Oh, I just borrowed them for a teensy little while. snap :Princess Celestia: You'll never get away with this, Discord! :Discord: Oh, I'd forgotten how grim you can be, Celestia. It's really quite boring. :Rainbow Dash: Hey! Nopony insults the Princess! :smack :Discord: Oh, you must be Rainbow Dash, famed for her loyalty, the Element of Harmony you represent. :Rainbow Dash: That's right! I'll always be loyal to the Princess! :Discord: We'll see about that. :Rarity: I can't believe we're wasting our time talking to a tacky window. :Discord: The beautiful Rarity, representing the element of generosity, if I'm not mistaken? :Applejack: So you know who we are, big deal. :Discord: Oh, I know much more than that, honest Applejack. :Twilight Sparkle: You seem to know our strengths too. :Discord: Yes, Twilight Sparkle, and yours is the most powerful and elusive element, magic. Fluttershy's is kindness and Pinkie Pie's is a personal favorite of mine - laughter. laughter :Pinkie Pie: snickering :Twilight Sparkle: Pinkie! :Pinkie Pie: laughing He's standing on your head! :Princess Celestia: Stop stalling, Discord! What have you done with the Elements of Harmony? :Discord: Oh, so boring, Celestia. Really? Fine, I'll tell you, but I'll only tell you my way. To retrieve your missing Elements, just make sense of this change of events. Twists and turns are my master plan. Then find the Elements back where you began. laughing :Fluttershy: Can we go home now? :Applejack: What do you reckon he meant? Twists and turns and ending back where we started? :Twilight Sparkle: Twists and turns... twists and turns... twists and turns! That's it! I bet Discord hid the Elements in the palace labyrinth! :Princess Celestia: Good luck, my little ponies. The fate of Equestria is in your hooves. :Twilight Sparkle: Thanks, Princess. We won't let you down. :Discord: laughing :All: gasp :Fluttershy: W-We have to go in there? :Rainbow Dash: Nope! Dopey Discord forgot about these babies! I'll just do a quick flyover and we'll have the Elements in no time. My wings! :Fluttershy: scream :Twilight Sparkle and Rarity: Your horn! My horn! Ahhh! :Discord: laughing You–You should see the looks on your faces. Priceless! laughing :Twilight Sparkle: Give us our wings and horns back! :Discord: You'll get them back in good time. I simply took them to ensure there's no cheating. You see, this is the first rule of our game: no flying, and no magic. :Rainbow Dash: The first rule? :Discord: The second rule is everypony has to play or the game is over, and I win. Good luck, everypony! laughing :Twilight Sparkle: Never fear, girls. We have each other! :Rainbow Dash: Yeah! Like Twilight said, there's nothing we can't overcome if we all stick together! :Twilight Sparkle: All right, girls, let's do this! :All: Together! screaming :Twilight Sparkle: Stay calm, girls! Everypony head to the middle as fast as you can, and we'll regroup there! :Rainbow Dash: Moving out! :Rarity: See you in the center. :Applejack: Yee-haw! :Pinkie Pie: See you guys there! :Fluttershy: gasping What's that? Who's there? Girls! :Applejack: What in tarnation? Where am I? :Apples: laughing :Applejack: Who are y'all? :Red apples: The keepers of the grove of truth. You may ask us... :Light-red apples: ...one question... :Green apples: ...past, future or present. :Red apples: But be warned... :Light-red apples: ...that the truth... :Green apples: ...may not always be pleasant. :Applejack: All right then. I don't trust this place worth a hill of beans, but I've got a really bad feelin' about this feller Discord. What's gonna come of this mission we're on? :Red apples: For the answer you seek... :Light-red apples: ...go ahead, take a peek. :Pond Rainbow Dash: I hope I never see you again! :Pond Fluttershy: Me too! :Pond Pinkie Pie: Fine! :Pond Rarity: Fine! :Pond Twilight Sparkle: It's settled then. :Applejack: No! Our friendship? Over?! :Discord: chuckling :Applejack: It can't be true. It just can't! :Applejack: That just can't be the truth. :Light-red apples: When all the truth does... :Green apples: ...is make your heart ache, sometimes a lie is easier to take. laughing :Twilight Sparkle: Applejack! Thank goodness! I thought I heard voices over here. Who were you talking to? :Applejack: I was talking to... uh... nopony! Nopony whatsoever! :Twilight Sparkle: What? :Applejack: Nothing. Come on, uh, we best be going. :Twilight Sparkle: Did Applejack just...? Come on, Twilight! Applejack wouldn't lie. :Pinkie Pie: whistling :Balloons: laughter :Pinkie Pie: chuckling Whee! This is the greatest balloon garden I've ever seen! It's the first balloon garden I've ever seen, but still! Wah! splash :Balloons: laughing :Pinkie Pie: Hey, what gives? :Discord: What's the matter, Pinkie Pie? I thought you appreciated a good laugh? :Pinkie Pie: It's different. They're laughing at me. :Discord: It's hardly different. Your friends laugh at you all the time. :Pinkie Pie: My friends laugh with me, not at me. :Discord: Oh, really? laughing :Pinkie Pie: No! Stop it! :Balloons: laughing :Pinkie Pie: Stop laughing at me! :Discord: Oh, poor Pinkie Pie. And here I thought laughter made you happy. :Pinkie Pie: gravelly Happy? I don't think so. :popping :Twilight Sparkle: Pinkie Pie! Are we glad to see you! :Pinkie Pie: Oh you are, huh? Why? Need a good laugh? :Twilight Sparkle: Pinkie? What do you suppose has her so upset? It's not like her. :Applejack: I didn't notice anything strange about Pinkie. :Twilight Sparkle: Weird. Better pick up the pace before the stress of this gets the better of all of us. :Rarity: I was expecting an audience with the Princess, not outdoor sports. Agh. Oh my... :Discord: laughing Welcome to your lucky day, Rarity. You've found the one thing in Equestria that could rival my face for sheer beauty. What do you think? You like? :Rarity: Yes... I like very much... No! No, I shan't succumb to such fabulousness. Must... get to the center... to meet... the others. grunt Mine! :Rarity: Well, Rarity. It took forever, but it was worth it. Who knew three little gemstones would turn out to be this handsome hunk of a diamond? Now to get you home. grunts :crash :Twilight Sparkle: Rarity! Are we glad to see... Why are you carrying a humongous boulder? :Rarity: What do you mean, "boulder"? This big beautiful bedazzling rock is a diamond! And it's all mine. Keep your envious little eyes off it! I found it and it's mine fair and square! grunting :Fluttershy: chatter Okay, I can do this. I can... scream Oh, wait a minute... Butterflies? Wait! Don't leave me here! :Butterflies: Fluttershy, looks like you've been left behind by your so-called friends, huh? :Fluttershy: Oh, no. I'm certain they're doing their best to find me. :Butterflies: Well, it must be so upsetting to know how weak and helpless they think you are. :Fluttershy: Not at all. I am weak and helpless and I appreciate their understanding. :Butterflies: Yes... Well, surely it burns you up... I mean, that they're always pointing out your flaws, right? :Fluttershy: Not really. In fact, I think I'm awfully lucky to have friends who want me to be the best I can be. :Discord: Oh, for goodness sake! You've been kind for far too long, my dear. Time to be cruel. Arrivederci! :Twilight Sparkle: Fluttershy! I'm so glad to see a friendly face. This awful labyrinth is getting to everypony. :Applejack: Grrr... :Pinkie Pie: raspberry :Fluttershy: Aw, boo-hoo-hoo! Why don't you wave your magic little horn and make everything all right? :Twilight Sparkle: Uh... :Fluttershy: Oh, that's right, you can't. You don't have one. :whips her tail in Twilight's face :Twilight Sparkle: What is happening to my friends? :Applejack: laughing :Pinkie Pie: And what are you laughing at? :Applejack: Chocolate milk. :Rarity: Little help here! Thanks, Twilight. :Twilight Sparkle: You're welcome– :Rarity: But don't get any ideas about my gem! I know where you live. :crash :Rainbow Dash: I've got you now, element. :Discord: Oh. I can see why you like these clouds so much. Very plush. :Rainbow Dash: Get off there and put 'em up! Come on! Let's go! :Discord: Hey, I'm here to deliver a message. :Rainbow Dash: I've got a message for you too! :Discord: Listen closely, this is important. A weighty choice is yours to make. The right selection or a big mistake. If a wrong choice you choose to pursue, the foundations of home will crumble without you. :thunder spinning :Rainbow Dash: Cloudsdale? Crumble... without me? No! :Discord: That box contains your wings. You can take them and leave the game, or you can carry on aimlessly wandering this maze. Your choice. :Twilight Sparkle: Must... find... Rainbow Dash. As a team... we're unstoppable. Rainbow Dash won't let us down. :Applejack: Well, looky there. Rainbow Dash is flying away. She's abandonin' us. :Twilight Sparkle: Now I know that's a lie. gasp How can it be? :cracking :Discord: Well, well, well. Some''pony broke the "no wings, no magic" rule. snap Game's over, my little ponies. You ''didn't find your precious elements. mewl Looks like we might be due for a big old storm of chaos! laughter :be continued... :music :credits de:Transkripte/Freundschaft über alles, Teil 1 en:Transcripts/The Return of Harmony Part 1 es:Transcripciones/El Regreso de la Armonía, Parte 1 pl:Powrót do Harmonii, Część 1 sv:Transkript/Rädda harmonin, del 1 Категория:Стенограммы, второй сезон